


Birds of a feather drink together

by SnowFlakeSunSet



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crying, Drunken Confessions, Implied Consensual Underage Sex, M/M, Underage Drinking, they get drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 05:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5277857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowFlakeSunSet/pseuds/SnowFlakeSunSet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi can’t keep his hand or lips off Suga, Suga is a pathological flirt, the first years cry because they have so many emotions and no idea what to do with them, Tanaka and Noya perform numerous silly dances, Kinoshita and Narita disappear and reappear in the morning, Enoshita plays with everyone’s hair and poor Asahi gets terrible hangovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birds of a feather drink together

Everyone was drunk. 

Suga’s parents were away and the team had just won a major victory so Suga had invited everyone over for a celebration. Things had started go downhill when Tanaka had persuaded his sister to buy them some alcohol. Daichi had been furious when he had found out that that most of the first and second years had been drinking. By that stage, Hinata was very drunk and had confess his undying love to Kageyama who had promptly burst into tears and pulled Hinata into a tight hug and refused to let go no matter what anyone tried, not that Hinata minded in the slightest.

“It’s too late now Daichi, let them celebrate. At least they’re here with us and we know they’re safe and we can take care of them in the morning. Why don’t you relax a little and join them.” Suga said with a teasing smile as he held a bottle out to the captain, his own half-finished drink in his other hand. 

“But they’re under age?”

“No-one will ever know.”

“Go on captain!” Noya yelled as he did a strange crab dance over to the two third years. Tanaka howled with laughter and copied Noya’s movements, adding in dramatic arm waves above his head, which Noya immediately imitated. Daichi stared at them and drank most of the bottle in one go. He would be needing it. He took hold of Suga’s hand and dragged the setter over to one of the sofas, dropping heavily into the cushioned seat beside Narita whos hand was creeping slowly up Kinoshita’s thigh as the pair talked quietly about something, their own drinks left abandoned on the table. 

A few hours later no one was sober. Asahi and Enoshita were the closest, being only slightly tipsy. Enoshita was having enormous fun petting Hinata’s hair while Kageyama growled at him for touching ‘his Shouyo’. 

“Asahi! My good beard!” Tsukishima announced loudly as he stumbled slightly on his mission, dragging Yamaguchi with him. “We are out of the alcoholic beverages! You must acquire more for us! Immediately!” 

“OOOOO yes.” Suga sighed “I’ll find some money. There’s a shop on the corner. Daichi will go with you to help you carry everything.”

“Noooooo.” Daichi whined as he snuggled closer to Suga’s side. “I won’t leave you! The corner store is so far away from you.” Suga’s eyes widened in horror. 

“You’re right! But Asahi will need help! We shall both go with you Asahi. Don’t worry Asahi your parents are coming with you!”

“But the babies!” Daichi gasped dramatically, they couldn’t leave the tiny, baby first years alone! 

“Chi-ka-ra!” Suga drew Enoshita’s name out as he lead Daichi and Asahi towards the door. The second year looked up, his hands still buried in Hinata’s hair. “Chikara my little fledgling you are in charge of the nest while we’re out, look after our baby birds!”

“Yes.” Daichi said smiling as he snuffled into Suga’s neck. 

“Serious face Daichi. He needs to know we’re serious.”

“Serious face.” Daichi said, twisting his face into a pouting frown. “Serious face.”

“Lovely. Serious. Improtant Chi-ka-ra, lovely, lovely baby crow, we’re so proud of you Chi-ka-ra.” Suga sang softly as he patted Enoshita on the cheek. They were about to leave when Tsukishima stepped up onto the coffee table.

“Fellow comrades! We have fought valiantly this day and we have been victorious! Our gracious leader and his wife, our beloved mother setter and the mighty bearded ace are going on the most treacherous quest to find us more alcohol in liquid form. We must wish them luck!”

“LUCK!” Noya yelled from his place on the kitchen floor. 

“Luck, luck!” Tanaka nodded seriously at them as he walked passed them on his way to find something yummy to dip the cheese sticks in. 

“Lucks, will you bring Tobio some marshmallows too! He really wants them.” Hinata asked. The lump clinging to him nodded franticly but made no move to leave Hinata’s lap. 

Asahi thought that it might have been better to go to the shop alone. Daichi refused to stop kissing Suga’s neck unless it was to kiss Suga somewhere else. Suga just giggled the entire time. His arms round Daichi, he smirked wickedly at anyone who passed them. Asahi was mortified when he caught sight of Suga running his tongue slowly across his lip and raising a flirtatious eyebrow at a girl around their own age. The poor girl flushed vibrantly and dropped her shopping, Daichi glanced up momentarily at the crash but instantly went back to sucking on Suga’s earlobe, forcing a giggle and a soft moan out of the setter and an embarrassed squeak out of the girl who promptly ran away.

No one questioned Asahi as he paid for the drinks, he let Suga buy Kageyama’s marshmallows and a tray of dips so there was a reason for him and Daichi to actually be in the shop. 

“Dai-chi take one of the bags from the glass heart.” Daichi whines against Suga’s neck but complied with the setter’s instructions. He pulled back just far enough to see what he was doing as he took hold of the handles of one of Asahi’s shopping bags. 

“Are you taking one?” Daichi asked as he resumed kissing Suga’s neck.

“Nope, I paid and I’ve got the marshmallows.”

“You’re so nice. So lovely.” Asahi walked a few steps in front of the couple the whole way back to Suga’s desperately trying to ignore them. Daichi’s arm was draped round Suga’s shoulder and Suga’s arms was round Daichi’s waist. That would have been fine, a reasonable level of physical contact. However, Daichi also had his face tucked into Suga’s throat, kissed his biting gently and doing anything else that crossed his mind, he was paying no attention to where he was going, leaving Suga to make sure he didn’t walk into anything. It would have been funny, if Asahi hadn’t known them. 

“DRINKS!” Noya yelled gleefully, launching himself off Ennoshita’s lap, where he had been curled up like a cat, being petted, half of his hair was sticking up at odd angles while the other half was almost completely flat. Ennoshita pouted as Noya left, but quickly turned his attention to Tanaka who was still pressed up against his thigh. 

“Fuzzy.” Enoshita murmured as he ran his hand over Tanaka’s head. “Fuzzy, fuzzy.”

“RYUU! DRINKS!” Noya cheered while doing an exaggerated running man and nodding his head dramatically. 

“DRINKS! DIPS?” Tanaka called out in response, not leaving Ennoshita’s lap. 

“DIPS!”

“MARSHMALLOWS?”

“MARHMALLOWS!” 

“TOBIO! MARSHMALLOWS! LETS GO!” Hinata squealed dragging Kageyama into the kitchen where Suga and Asahi were unpacking. Daichi wasn’t helping, he was hugging Suga from behind while nuzzling the setters hair. Tanaka and Noya began to dance in circles around each other, chanting ‘DRINKS’ repeatedly, they both has an open bottle in each hand, the contents of which slopped out of the top each time they moved. 

Some hours and the rest of the drinks later, Kageyama was crying openly because Hinata had gone to the bathroom without him. Tsukishima was staring forlornly at his empty crisp packet, softly murmur something about the inevitability of death and the fragility of mortality.

“Yeah, but dinosaurs Tsukki, fucking dinosaurs, they were mortal as shit too, but they’re still fucking epic.” Yamaguchi said loudly. “Just think about it Kei! Way off in the future, the fucking future Kei, maybe, fucking maybe there will be things, like, shit, maybe fucking ant people who think that humans were as fucking awesome as fucking dinosaurs!” Tsukki looked at Yamaguchi with wide eyes, as though the freckled boy had just handed him the universe on a silver platter with an enormous red bow on the top. 

“I love you.”

“Obviously! I’m fucking amazing!”

“So amazing.”

“SHOUYO! YOU LEFT ME! WHY WOULD YOU LEAVE ME ALONE! WHY DID YOU ABANDONE ME LIKE EVERYONE ELSE!”

“WAAAA! TOBIO! I LOVE YOU! I DIDN’T LEAVE YOU! NOT LIKE THAT! I HAD TO PEE! I’M BACK NOW! I WON’T EVER LEAVE YOU! YOU’RE THE KING OF MY HEART!”

“Really?” Kageyama asked softly, his eyes locked on Hinata, who nodded reverently. “I’m the king of your heart?”

“Umm, and you’re my favourite setter.” Kageyama choked slightly and began to cry again. 

“You’re my sunshine. You’re my volleyball!” He confessed desperately trying to tell Hinata how important he was. Hinata’s mouth fell open. 

“Your volleyball?” Kageyama nodded seriously and both boys dissolved into frantic sobs, clinging to one another. 

“Am I your volleyball?” Tsukishima asked Yamaguchi tentatively. Yamaguchi pulled a face and shook his head. 

“Don’t be stupid Tsukki! You’re my Tsukki! I like Tsukki far more than volleyball. Tsukki is my favourite thing in forever and everything!” Tsukishima’s eyes filled with tears. 

“You’re the only person I like all the time.” Yamguchi whimpered and clutched Tsukki to his chest. They managed to hold out for a few more second before they joined the fellow first years in crying noisily. 

Ennoshita moaned in protest as his pillow moved. He opened one eye and squinted angrily at Noshinoya who was trying to wiggle out from under him. 

“No!” He said firmly, putting his head back down, trapping the libero.

“I’ve got to peeeeee! Chikara! Ennoshita-san! Let me up or I’ll pee on you!” Ennoshita grumbled sleepily but allowed the smaller boy to escape and bolt to the bathroom. With a sigh Ennoshita curled back up and closed his eyes to go back to sleep, only to be jolted awake again when Asahi leaped off the sofa and stumbled out of the room, looking slightly green, with his hand over his mouth. Frowning, Ennoshita glared after the ace, before realising that in the absence of both the libero and the ace, he had the whole sofa to himself. Smiling slightly he stretched out and flopped down onto the cushions. 

Asahi moaned in pain as he heaved over the toilet bowl. Noya patted him clumsily with one hand with using the other to pull Asahi’s hair out of his face. The libero kept his forehead pressed firmly between Asahi’s shoulder blades as he tried to force his throbbing headache away. 

“I think I’m dying.” Asahi whimpered pathetically, resting his head against the cold porcelain of the toilet bowl. 

“Don’t die, we need you ace!” Noya said, trying to be enthusiastic but failing miserably. He was very grateful that he had finished peeing by the time Asahi burst in to throw up, that might have been a disaster. The poor glass hearted ace, he looked so ill and unhappy. Noya softly rubbed Asahi’s back as the older boy heaved again. The poor thing. 

Suga hummed happily to himself as he prepared breakfast for everyone. He had taken two pain killer just encase but he felt just fine. He sipped his tea twirled slowly on his heal. He felt really good actually. He had seen fist Noya then Asahi rush to the bathroom so he knew they were awake. He was fairly certain that Noya wasn’t ill, he’s be doing the pee dance far too well to be ill, Asahi on the other hand looked fairly close to death. Daichi shuffled into the kitchen in just his boxer shorts, t-shirt and Suga’s slippers. His hair was a mess and he didn’t look fully awake but he looked happy and not ill. Daichi stopped and squinted at Tanaka who was laying sprawled on the kitchen floor. 

“‘s he breathing?” Suga nodded and hummed his confirmation. 

“Yep. Good morning.” Suga smiled handing the captain a mug of tea and two pain killers. 

“Mornin’, ‘s ‘veryone ‘lright ‘smorning?”

“Asahi’s not very well, Noy’s taking care of him, everyone else is still asleep at the moment. How are you?”

“s’ill sleepy, mouth’s like sand, head hurts a little, very hungry.” 

“Breakfast sandwich? Bacaon? Sausage? Egg?”

“All. So much. Hungry.” Suga smiled and gave Daichi a quick peck on the lips before turning his attention back to the frying pan and the bacon. “Did I give you all those love bites?”

“Yep. I’m quite proud of them.”

“Hmmm, they are quite impressive.” Daichi muttered, shuffling closer to Suga, wrapping his arm round the setters waist, resting his chin on Suga’s shoulder. He sipped his tea slowly as he lent against his boyfriend. “Last night was fun.”

“It was. Our little crows worked some things out and we discovered that our team is very, very gay. SO homosexual! Everyone on out volleyball team likes dick at least some of the time.”

“Koushi.” Daichi admonished half-heartedly. Tanaka groaned from behind them causing them both to glance in his direction. “Are you awake now?”

“Do you need pain killers?”

“Yes. Yes. Bacon. I smell bacon.”

“Water and painkillers then breakfast.”

“Yes mum.”

“Umm, morning.” All three of them turned towards the kitchen door where Narita was stood in his underwear and Kinoshita’s shirt. 

“Oh, I thought you and Kinoshita left, we didn’t see you last night.” Suga said in surprise. Narita blushed and coughed uncomfortable. 

“Yeah, umm, Hisashi is stripping the bed, the sheets need washing. Sorry.” Daichi blanched as Suga blushed and gaped. 

“Why, did one of you throw up?” Tanaka moaned from the floor, he had yet to move at all. 

“Umm, no?”

“Then why would the sheets need washing?”

“You’ll understand when your older sweetie.” Suga said softly, his eyes not leaving Narita. “You weren’t in my parents bed were you?”

“What? God no! Spare room.”

“Thank god!” Suga smiled and turned back to the stove, removing bacon, sausages and eggs that had finished cooking. “Daichi you can assemble your own sandwich. Tanaka do you just want bacon?”

“Mmmmg.”

“Narita? What would you and Kinoshita like?”

“Toast? If that’s alright?” 

“Sure, the toaster is over there, Daichi’s got the bread, you can help yourselves.” Kinoshita walked in with an armful of bedsheets just as Suga finished talking. Daichi squinted at the two second years while Kinoshita put the sheets into the washing machine. 

“I hope you two were safe.” Daichi said in his captain voice. Everyone in the room went still. Suga covered his mouth in a desperate attempt to contain his laughter. Tanaka just blinked in confusion. 

“y-yes, we were safe.”

“WAIT! YOU HAD SEX! WITH EACH OTHER?” Tanaka yelled as everything clicked into place. He paused for a moment then squinted at them, “was it good?”

“TANAKA! 

“What?”

“That’s not appropriate!” Kinoshita and Narita spent the rest of the morning valiantly ignoring Tanaka’s persistent attempts to find out details. Noya joined in once he emerged from the bathroom. 

“Daichi, my darling.” Suga said with an overly innocent smile. Daichi swallowed hard, that face was never good. “Would you mind poking the pile for first years please, I need to know what they want to eat.” Daichi groaned and looked to the rest of his team for them, a team which suddenly seemed very focused on everything but him. 

“Fine.” He grumbled, taking his sandwich with him as he shuffled into the living room. He glance at Ennoshita sprawled out on the sofa, fast asleep. He should probably wake the second year too. First years first though. He nudged Kageyama’s back with his foot, causing the setter to grunt in his sleep and clutch Hinata’s chest more tightly. “Get up.” Daichi poke Kageyama again before shifting round to try Yamaguchi who was sprawled out on the bottom of the pile. Daichi nudged the boys shoulder then his cheek making the boy swat at the fluffy slipper tickling his cheek. Yamaguchi woke with a start and sat bolt upright forcing both Tsukishima and Hinata to fall to the floor from there they had been draped over him. “Suga wants you for breakfast.” He moved over to Ennoshita and only just heard Kageyama murmur;

“Sugawara wants to eat us?” His sleep filled confused question was possibly the single most adorable thing Daichi had ever heard the boy say. 

“Get up.” Daichi commanded as he prodded the tickly spot on Ennoshita’s side. The second year leap up instantly, curling round the sensitive area. “Get food and medicine.”


End file.
